Gin & Sa-chan vs ISIS
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: Lord help me


Sa-chan had a crush on Gin for his trollish, yet kind character, but that little bitch was into some freaky masochistic shit. No wonder he was avoiding her and/or bashing her head in to get her out of his way but dat bitch liked it.

She had recently found out that some BLM negros had come to the Odd Jobs house & stole everything in response to Gin's slurs against Blacks, Asians, Autists, Lesbians, Gays, Whites, Trannies, etc. throughout the series. Yes, even the doors that get smashed in every episode.

Chinko, Shergio & Kangaroo decided to pick a job to pay their bills & repairs (they can't even afford a fucking lamp, haha what a hobo).

The job that came up was to save a war veteran from some sandniggers in Azerbaijan. Somehow, ISIS decided to blow the country up. Like what Takasugi wanted to do on this gay Earth, but in a way more retarded way.

Apparently, many nations had come to Azerbaijan's help and the client's brother was one of Japan's best war veterans that had decided to help in the war with his crew, so he decided to talk to Gin & co. since he knew they would do anything for money (Yes, anything!).

So, he payed the bills for the Odd Jobs HQ's repairs & for Gin & Co. fees to travel to Azerbaijan so they could aid the poor war veteran & the other soldiers that had to put up with those suicidal camel fuckers. But, they didn't know that a masochistic slut was following them the entire way there.

The Odd Jobs crew arrived there and had a tank taking them near that soldier's base where they found them. Patsuan asked theveteran about the situation, Kagura was just eating the soldiers' food & Gin threw those racial slurs like the supa hot fire mixtapes I threw in my house before it caught on fire. A figure could be seen in the background. It was Sa-chan that was dressed like Hillary Clinton for some reason. Everyone could recognize her ass, stop faking shit gurl!

Gin immediately bashed her head in with a green bat that had the word "KEK" on it & laughed at her retardation (This fanfic does not promote bullying to autists, but it fully promotes death to all Clintons & faggy Trends, hail Ash Ketchum!).

All of a sudden, gunshots could be heard all over the place. The ISIS cunts had found the veteran crew's base, so they started firing their rifles, others were going straight at them with explosive belts and whatever those cow worshipers always did to the non-believers (No, the explosives weren't Justaways, because that would be Copyright Infringement. ISIS may be cunts, but at least they don't rip off other people's content like those Sket Dance fuckers did).

Shinpachi took a rifle and started shooting those gypsies, Kagura was shooting them with her umbrella & Gin was throwing Justaways while charging a fully evolved Kamehameha. Brave lads! He had borrowed them from Zura, I mean Katsura & the silver/light blue balled lad just wanted to save the soldiers there despite him mocking the shit out them.

Sa-chan suddenly stood up with the darkest grin in her face while wearing Hillary Clinton's wig & usual attire. Gin noticed her from afar and saw her holding a weird looking switch. He immediately thought that shit would be fucked into oblivion.

Sa-chan had to take precautions, before the big fight with those Allahu Akbarers took place. Sa-chan had gone to North Korea, to steal one of Kimmy Possible Jong Un's Uranium Nukes to drop in case of emergency. She had stolen some launch codes & decided to craft a small switch that allowed activation of all uranium nukes in North Korea's arsenal.

Gin realized she had to stop the domestic violence fetishist. The switch was white with some big eyes above the switch while being between 2 yellow lines. The switch had Elizabeth's face on it. Gin tried to shake the switch off that crazy bitch ass hoe's hand but Sa-chan managed to press the switch.

Gin's face had become more disfigured than the time he thought that he had fucked Otose's old wrinkly pussy upon witnessing this. Nukes fell from the sky & Azerbaijan was blown to shit, killing sandniggers & allies alike.

While Gin was terrified of the outcome, he could hear Kagura & Shinpachi screaming "Pulp! Pulp Fiction!" & "Herpes meeeee!" and then he had a vision that he had saved the world by burning down the LGBTQI community. But it was only a vision, just before everyone was blown to fuck. Half of Azerbaijan had been erased off the map. Then, Gordon Ramsay appeared in front of Gin's burnt corpse and yelled: "IT'S STILL FUCKING RAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

R.I.P. Gin lad, fellow member of Akatsuki and proud maker of Naruto openings

2035-3507$ or smth cheers


End file.
